


What Might Be Somewhere, Somewhen

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Drabble Collection, Episode Fix-It: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, First Kiss, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, POV Multiple, Passion, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Reichenbach mention, Relationship History, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A few snippets from one of many ways a relationship between Sherlock and Molly could go...





	What Might Be Somewhere, Somewhen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThexDoctorsxWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/gifts), [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts), [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> These are drabbles I wrote for various people that are Sherlock/Molly related that make a neat little narrative when put in a certain order.

**Declarations**   
_[“I want you. Only you.” - Sherlolly](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

“I want you. Only you.”

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He had thought she was _happy_ with Meat...with Tom. But he should have paid more attention at the wedding supper. He had been so focused on his speech and then solving the attempted murder he hadn't paid enough attention to other things. To her. To them.

But now as he ran through flashes of images in his mind he could see, every time he had caught her eye she was smiling brightly, shining, unless Tom had done something to annoy her. She hadn't seemed happy the glimpses he got when she was paying attention to her fiancèe.

Former fiancèe now, he assumed, judging by the lack of a diamond adorning her left hand.

"No you don't," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not _good_ enough. Why did you throw it all away?" Now he was pacing, running his hand through his hair. "He could have given you everything you want, everything I can't."

In a flash she was in front of him, her hands reaching up to caress his face, and he stilled. He almost forgot to breathe, looking into her eyes so filled with love. "I don't want him," she said, running her thumbs along his cheeks, past his ears. "I want _you_ , Sherlock. I always have."

And then with a kiss, she stole his breath, just as she had stolen his heart ages ago, and he knew he would never let her go again.

**Three Times**   
_["It's always been you." - Sherlolly](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/165419237408/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list) _

The first time she heard Sherlock say "It's always been you," he was tits deep in a drug binge. Not the incident in the lab; no, it had been far earlier in their personal and professional relationship, when the lure of heroin was still strong and its siren song was so sweet for him. Mycroft had asked her to keep an eye on him and she'd moved straight into Baker Street for a week.

He'd promised never again, said he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but she imagined it was all meant as drug-induced ramblings or perhaps to someone he was mistaking her for. In the end, it didn't matter because when the worst was over, they went back to the solid little boxes he had for them both.

The second time he said it was...well, rather supposed to be missed by her, she supposed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek after the fall from the roof and reminded her again that none of this would have been possible without her spotting the dead body in her morgue who bore his likeness. There was a bittersweet look in his eye and he turned and took a step away and she heard him say it under his breath, as though he was parting from her forever with regret in his heart.

The third time...that was different. It was said when she answered his text for her to come to Baker Street immediately, and he was pacing and rambling so much she thought he was high again, and then he told her he was going to go after Magnussen, take care of the threat against them once and for all. She'd been swept up in his rambling and though she was confused she said whatever he needed, she would give him.

"You," he'd said. "It's always been you. I've always needed _you._ "

And when he kissed her, full of a passion she'd thought were reserved for other women such as The Woman or Janine, anyone but her, she understood. It always _had_ been her that he needed, in so many different ways, and this time she would give him anything and everything he needed...whether it ended well or not.

**Near Death Experience**   
_[26, along the sidewalk. Sherlolly of course!](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/162528674878/drabble-challenge-places) _

She was rather surprised he would walk with her, hand in hand. This overt display of their relationship was familiar to her because she’d been with other men before Sherlock, but she had never expected it to happen with him so often it became second nature. But ever since that day with the phone call, ever since he’d told her the truth behind it all, he wanted to be close.

Not necessarily intimate, not again, but close.

She enjoyed the closeness, she did, but she missed being as close as they had been. It was like some invisible wall had popped up between them and there were things they couldn’t do, words they couldn’t say. It was unfair, it really was.

She had been lost in her thoughts when she felt a tug on her hand and she was pulled against Sherlock as a horn blared. Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened: she had wandered off the pavement and into the street, and Sherlock had saved her.

He had his arms wrapped around her and she could feel him shaking, and it hit her that he had been lost in thought, too, and had only broken out of it at the last second. “It’s alright,” she said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek against his chest. “I’m alright.”

“You could have been...” he began, trailing off and tightening his hold on her. She lifted her head up and saw he was scared. He was scared he could have lost her.

She leaned in and kissed him and he responded with an earth-shattering, knee-weakening kiss that literally almost swept her off her feet. As it stood, Sherlock was the only thing keeping her standing. When they were done, she could tell by the look in his eyes that, perhaps, something might change in the near future. Perhaps things would go back to normal again.

**Pleasant Surprises**   
_Sherlolly: This was not what Sherlock had in mind at all. (For the drabble meme :) thank you! :))_

This was not what Sherlock had in mind at all. He had expected a romantic setting, perhaps with a candlelit dinner and soft violin music being played in the background. He had expected him on bended knee, ring in a small velvet box, with him professing his love to Molly, the one who truly mattered and had for so very long. He had expected...perfection, or at least his idea of it.

But this, with Molly looking up at him, on her bended knee, with an audience of those he loved more than anyone...maybe this was perfection as well.

“Of course I will marry you, Molly,” he replied with a warm smile that grew wider when she wore a similar one on her face before getting up and enthusiastically hugging him, pressing kisses all over his face.


End file.
